Phosphora VS Jay
Summary This is a what-if death battle featuring Phosphora from the kid Icarus series and Jay from the ninjago franchise Interlude Wiz: these two electric teenagers have managed to triumphant over the grace siblings. Boomstick: and now they will duke it out, boy i hope this will have a shocking conclusion if you know what i mean Wiz: ahem like phosphora, the lighting flash Boomstick: and jay, the blue ninja Wiz: despite this being one sided with jay and his other blades that he retrieved in his journey, we’ll only allow him to only have his nunchucks of lightning, katanas and his dragon on his side Boomstick: He’s Wiz and i'm boomstick ''' Wiz: and it’s our job to analyse their strengths armour and skill, to see who would win a death battle Rules * This will be set in the forests of camp half-blood * Jay will only have his nunchucks of lightning, katanas and his dragon on his side * If you are hungry you can go buy yourself a cheeseburger Phosphora Wiz: Phosphora the lightning flash is a formidable member of the forces of nature '''Boomstick: Formidable, Wiz? She looks like a prostitute Wiz: Ugh, looks aren’t also everything Boomstick! Boomstick: Thunder babe here moves like a flash… Wiz: its lightning Boomstick, sheesh get it right Boomstick: Anyway, Phosy can generate lightning spheres and zaps from her own hands Wiz: not only that, she can summon it from the sky and can electrocute opponents from below, Phosphora can levitate and can fly at fast speeds. Too fast that Pit can’t keep up Boomstick: She can also teleport, making it so f*cking hard to hit her (Shows Boomstick playing Kid Icarus, he and Phosphora are done on low damage. Boomstick: He he this is gonna be a piece of cake He is just about to eliminate Phosphora when she suddenly teleports and strikes from behind, killing him Boomstick: F*ck, Sh*t, that b*tch is f*cking ridiculous!!!!) Aqua-pineapple-princess: Jeez, anger issues… Boomstick: Shut up (loads a gun) Aqua-pineapple-princess: WIZ (in a whiny voice), Boomstick’s not getting on with the summary Boomstick: WIZ (in a'n equally whiny voice), Aqua’s p*ssing the sh*t out of me Wiz: Shut up, grow up both of you! Ahem, Phosphora acts like a stereotypical teenage girl, whining over pointless items. (Cough, cough) like you two. ''Aqua-pineapple-princess (Blows a raspberry and leaves) '''Boomstick: Thank Zeus, she also flirts with the enemy. And it can lower their defence Phosphora: you’re such a yes man Pit, good thing you’re so cute Wiz: She also so can tire very easily Palutena: So you’re just squatting in this abandoned temple Phosphora: Not squatting, repurposing! Boomstick: Phosphora is still formidable despite her sl*tty outside looks Pit: I’m pit, the servant of the goddess of light and ah! Argh! Phosphora pulls back her finger. Phosphora: ahem…enough blabbity blab… She strikes a pose. Phosphora: Let’s get to the main act! Jay Walker Wiz: Jay’s parents were a bunch of people who owned a junkyard Boomstick: And they’re sh*tty parents letting their poor kid goof off in their stupid trash heap Aqua: Actually they let him wonder around because he had a special habit of making whatever crap he can find and make it into something cool Boomstick: Like these stupid wings that failed epically Wiz: When those wings failed, he met sensei wu… a ninja Boomstick: and he was like “hey kid, want a job?” And jay was like “holy crap yes!” Wiz: And then he began training under sensei wu and then was dubbed the ninja of lightning. Jay was given the nunchucks of lightning, which… Boomstick: Wait didn’t that turtle dude have nunchucks Aqua: yeah…mikey kicked the bucket first as I recalled Wiz: Guys, we’re getting off track! The nunchucks of lightning manipulate electricity. When being spun at a swift speed, the nunchucks generate electricity. Wiz: Jay also has two katanas which are… well are made of metal… Boomstick: Jay also knows the ancient art of Spinjitzu. A way of offense and defence against enemies. It involves the user spinning at a fast speed and a wall of lightning (in this case) shall appear around Jay Aqua: so… long story short it’s a tornado of lightning Wiz: yeah… Jay also is naïve and enjoys cracking jokes among his fellow comrades. Although he often usually brags about his skills, therefore annoying his fellow ninjas. Aqua: As well as his arrogance, Jay also can get stressed easily. So whenever something terrible happens, he tends to panic and scream. A bit like a chicken before it gets decapitated. Boomstick: But despite his childish exterior Jay has proven himself to be worthy among his ninja friends. (cues the scene where Jay kills Jason) Pre-death battle Wiz: ok the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s time for a death battle! Aqua: FINALE! Death battle Jay was riding his dragon above camp half-blood. Jay: oh wisp! I remember this place, it was where I killed that loser! Suddenly a blue flash whizzed past him, Jay frisked for his technoblade but a blonde girl was waving it in front of his dragon. Phosphora: oooh! This blade’s so shiny! Too bad I’m going to chuck them away! Jay: wait…wha… Phosphora throws all his other blades to the ground. Jay pulled up his veil. Jay: Listen lady… Phosphora: now *cracks her knuckles* let’s get down to business. I’m here to give you, your punishment. Jay: Punishment? Phosphora: You are guilty for dishonouring a Thalia Grace, huntress of Artemis, a daughter of Zeus, and shaming her shrine. You have also been guilty for slaughtering Jason Grace, the brother of Thalia and hero of Olympus. By the decree of the grim reaper association, you are guilty and therefore you must die… Jay: Over my dead body! Fight! Phosphora released two small electric balls at Jay, who deflected them with his rapid movements. Phosphora then teleported away, Jay tensed his body. He felt a breeze whoosh past him, he swung his nunchucks once and Phosphora evaded it and struck him with a large electric sphere at him. Jay took the hit and flew to the head of his dragon. Jay held both bits of the nunchuck in his hands and began spinning. Jay: Ninjago! Jay triggered a blue tornado to surround him and he spun towards Phosphora, who teleported out of the way. Jay flipped over Phosphora and smashed her knee with the nunchuck. Phosphora winced in pain and teleported to the head of the dragon before Jay brought a Katana down to her head. Phosphora cleared her throat and dust off her outfit. She then began patting the dragob Phosphora: well little guy, it was fun playing with you. Phosphora teleported from the head area and had Jay in a head lock. She kneed him between his legs and brought the ninja to the ground. Whilst airborne, jay recovered and punched Phosphora. He fell into the forest of trees. Phosphora flew to the ground. She turned her head and saw Thalia’s pine, dried up blood was on the trunk of the tree. Suddenly a blue shape whizzed past in the trees. Phosphora: show yourself! Jay readied his katanas and lunged at her. Phosphora teleported out of the way and prepared and electric ball for Jay. The ninja blindly swung his katana, cuttings Phosphora’s cheek and leaving a scar under her nose. Phosphora released another electric ball at Jay. SHh then raised her hand in the air, cauing a lightning bolt to come down to Jay’s position. Jay then began spinning. His spinjitzu provided him protection from the incoming bolt. He then rushed to Phosphora and pulled out both katanas. He sliced off Phosphora’s head with a clean swipe. KO! He was just about to walk away until a barrage of water stopped him. Jay turned his head to see Edmund, Clarisse, Annabeth, Aquarius and platinum with their weapons drawn Platinum: As Miss Phosphora said, you shall pay for you punishment (insert the little aftermath) Death battle analysis Wiz: Welp this concludes our season finale. And our next season begins…in..*reads the calender* what! 3 weeks?! We get three weeks of holidays?! Boomstick: F*ck this sh*t I’m out. ' ''Aqua: Yo! Grow an ass, finish this analysis and I’ll give you 4 weeks of break! Wiz: ahem…Jay’s ninja training had outmatched Phosphora’s electric attacks and thunder skills. Her speed may have equalled with Jay’s speed but his stealth managed to get him this win '''Boomstick: Poor phosy couldn’t keep aHEAD of Jay Aqua: dude that sucked Wiz: (sigh) winner is JayCategory:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles